Ushio's new friend
by SuperShinigamiXD
Summary: Ushio meets a strange big girl who only says Nyu and they decide to become friends. But what happens when Ushio's health suddenly drops and another Diclonius is to blame? Will their friendship pull through, or will she learn the truth about her big friend?
1. Chapter 1

Ushio liked to go on walks, they gave her something to do in the long hours when daddy was at work. It was raining today and she decided to use her favorite umbrella that day, her rainbow one.

She put on her ladybug boots (all by herself), her red rainjacket (all by herself) and got her umbrella open (did I mention she did it all by herself?) it took a while to get her open umbrella out the door, but she succeeded to in the end.

She was on her way to the place she always walked to, the hospital, when she saw someone. A big girl without an umbrella or a jacket or boots, she had horns and pink hair and was crouching down. Ushio thought she was very pretty.

"Nyu nyu?" said the pretty girl as Ushio put her umbrella over her. "Hi, I'm Ushio." said Ushio politely, Sanae told her that she must always be polite when meeting new people.

"Nyu!" said the pretty girl, pointing to herself. Maybe Nyu was her name. "Is your name Nyu?" asked Ushio. Nyu nodded. Ushio liked her already

"Do you wanna be friends?" asked Ushio. "Nyu!" cheered Nyu as she nodded her head. Ushio's face lit up with joy, she made a new friend today!

"Nyu! There you are, Nyu, I was looking all over for you. Yuka! I found Nyu, she's with this little kid!" said a big guy, he had bluish hair like Ushio's daddy and another big girl followed, she had brown hair.

"Nyu, nyu! Nyu nyu nyu!" cheered Nyu as she ran over to them. Ushio wondered if they were Nyu's family. "Was Nyu bothering you?" asked the big girl who Ushio assumed was Yuka. "No, she was all wet so I put my umbrella over her." explained Ushio. "That was very nice of you, Nyu is an important friend of ours. What's your name?" she asked. "My daddy said I can't tell strangers my name." replied Ushio, just then remembering her daddy's words. It didn't look like Nyu could tell them, so it was OK. "I see you're a smart little girl, oh well, good bye, we'll make sure Nyu gets dried off OK?"

"OK, see you later, Nyu!" said Ushio as she waved to Nyu.

"Nyu, nyu!" replied Nyu was she walked off with her friends. Ushio figured she should head home for the day. She put away her stuff and got out a sheet of paper and some crayons, she decided to draw Nyu.

"I'm home!" said Tomoya as he walked through the door. "Hi daddy!" cheered Ushio as she ran to the door. "Crayons, huh, have you been drawing?" asked Tomoya.

"Yup! I've been drawing Nyu!" cheered Ushio, Tomoya went over to her paper to see a drawing of a girl with pink hair. Tomoya figured that it was someone she saw on TV.

"Nyu, huh? I think it's really good!" said Tomoya as he got the preparations out for dinner. He then realized that the person Ushio drew looked suspiciously like a girl he saw on a wanted poster on his way home.

Ushio couldn't be friends with a killer, could she?

* * *

Hi everyone! It's me, Spongebob. Shinigami had this idea a while back and now she's using it to keep herself busy. She won't let me watch Elfen Lied though, she said Patchy would kill her. Oh well. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nyu had been pushed to the ends of her patience. Another Diclonius had come and tried to hurt Kouta and Yuka and kill her, not the wisest thing to do. Lucy got to deal with this one now, she generated her vectors and sent her glare at the other pink-haired girl. She'd never seen this one before, so who knew what she was capable of.

"Who are you? I'm giving you a few seconds to convince me whether or not to tear you to pieces, use them wisely." said Lucy. Kouta and Yuka took this as a sign to look away, to not witness the bloodshed that was now inevitable. This one didn't even bother to hide her horns, practically asking to be caught by those scientists, her hair was shoulder-length and she looked permanently bored.

"Yurie. I know where that little girl lives, I could kill her, how about that? Or did you want to do that?" asked Yurie. She didn't know why, but at the sound of Yurie suggesting she kill Ushio, something about it made Lucy's blood boil. Yuka and Kouta were shocked, she couldn't mean that sweet little girl who covered Nyu with her umbrella, she couldn't have been older than about 5 or 6, way too young to die. "Wrong answer." she growled.

'Kill her...'

'You don't need to tell me twice.'

Lucy sent one of her vectors at Yurie who managed to dodge it, a lock of her hair fell to the ground. Three more vectors, three more misses. This annoyed Lucy, she barely ever missed. "You look pissed, are you upset that I'm better at this than you?" asked Yurie. Lucy was beyond pissed now. Yurie had taken this too far. Lucy sent a barrage of vectors at her, somehow tearing off one of her horns. Yurie was in and out of consciousness, she knew she would be comatose in a matter of seconds. As she began to fall back, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Two short girls, one with green hair and the other with reddish-brown hair. She knew exactly who to aim for. But it was far and she was tired. She missed, only grazing her leg. Yurie smiled, knowing what her vectors could to to a human child, it was a special characteristic that wouldn't make her only grow up and not have normal children, with what her's did, the child may not even make it to age ten. She fell to the ground, Lucy walked over and stomped, breaking her other horn off. She was never waking up, _**ever**_.

Meanwhile, Ushio felt something graze her leg. She stopped for a second. Fuko walked a few steps ahead and ate the some of her starfish bread before realizing her so-called 'little sister' was behind her.

"Ushio? Is something wrong?" asked Fuko. Something made Ushio take off like a bullet down the street, Fuko struggling to keep up with the five-year-old. She didn't even realize how fast she was going but something was telling her 'Go to the hospital, go to the hospital, **GO TO THE HOSPITAL, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**'. It scared Ushio, she needed to get to the hospital, and fast. the feeling died down once it got into sight.

"Ushio? I didn't know you could run that fast. Ushio, you're bleeding!" Fuko gasped. Ushio looked down, her knee was bleeding, she hadn't even noticed it until Fuko pointed it out. Fuko carried band-aids around, her big sister, Kouko made her carry them around after waking up from her coma. Fuko cleaned up her wound and put the band-aid on.

"All better." said Ushio as she tuned to go home, Fuko following along. This time, she noticed Lucy, Yuka and Kouta. Her face lit up at the sight of Lucy, who she knew as her big friend Nyu. "Hi Nyu!" cheered Ushio. Lucy looked over to see Ushio waving at her with a big smile on her face. Lucy quickly reverted to her Nyu mode, so fast Yuka and Kouta were impressed by the speed.

"Nyu, nyu!" cheered Nyu as she ran over to Ushio. "Ushio, who's this?" asked Fuko. Ushio looked over from Nyu to Fuko, her smile not fading even for a second.

"This is my friend, Nyu, she only really says Nyu." said Ushio. Nyu did a little wave at Fuko with a bright smile of her own. "Well then, any friend of Ushio's is a friend of Fuko too!" announced Fuko, placing her hands on her hips. Nyu just stared for a while before giggling. "What's so funny? What, what? FUKO FEELS SO OUT OF THE LOOP!" Fuko yelled at the sky, only causing Ushio to laugh as well.**  
**

"Nyu, are you making even more friends?" asked Yuka. Fuko stared at her with wide eyes. "You look just like Fuko's big sister!" gasped Fuko. Yuka just stood there, no idea how to react in this situation. Nyu looked and nodded. Nyu, Ushio and Fuko talked for a while before it was time for Ushio to go home, but Fuko and Nyu had a bit more time to talk.

* * *

The next day...

"Fuko wants to take Ushio with her to a friends house?" asked Tomoya as he looked over to his friend and co-worker, Yoshino. He nodded.

"It's good for her to make friends, I told you that when she wanted to play with Ushio, but this one is closer to Fuko's age. My guess is she wants to bring Ushio along as a hand to hold, she's nervous and I think it'd be beneficial for Ushio to meet more people and see more places, even if it's not too far from home, kids need to explore." Yoshino explained. When Yoshino said it like that, it was almost impossible for him to refuse.

"I'll ask Ushio what she wants to do, if she wants to she will, but if she doesn't, she won't," Tomoya replied. Yoshino smiled, "I apreciate it."

Needless to say, Ushio already knew the friend that her daddy was talking about, it was Nyu, so Ushio was more than happy to go see Nyu with Fuko.

* * *

**Hi guys! It's not Spongebob today, he's busy with my other unpaid employees. Speaking of unpaid employees, Yurie is my OC, I hope I made her a good one. All of my OCs are my unpaid employees. well, except Spongebob and Patchy but they're not the point. As you can see, I suck at writing fight scenes, a lot. Hopefully I'll get better at them or make up a bunch of excuses to but them off screen. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuko and Ushio had stopped at the Furukawa bakery on the way to Nyu's house to pick up some starfish bread. Not that it bothered the younger girl, she was happy to see her grandparents again. Akio offered to play baseball with them, but Ushio politely turned him down, saying they were going to play with Nyu.

It did take a while by foot to get to Nyu's house, but they made it in the end. As Fuko knocked on the door, Ushio wondered if there was even enough starfish bread for Nyu, seeing as Fuko ate most of the pastries on the way. A brown-haired girl around maybe fourteen opened the door. There was also another girl there too, she looked a lot like Nyu, but this girl's hair was shorter and a different shade of pink.

"Hello there." she said. The girl behind her moved to take a closer look.

"Hey, Mayu, doesn't this girl look like the one Lucy was drawing? Didn't she say her name was Ushio or something?" asked the other girl.

Nyu nyu!" Cheered Nyu from behind them, who jumped and glomped Ushio and Fuko before they could even say hello and almost causing Nana and Mayu to fall over.

"Hi Nyu! Happy to see you too!" said Ushio with a bright smile.

"Nyu, indeed you are very weird, but not as weird as Ushio's dad, Okazaki, he is the weirdest person in the history of weirdness, but I have brought a peace offering." Fuko declared, rummaging through her bag.

"Here it is! Starfish bread, specially made by the Furukawa bakery, try some!" exclaimed Fuko, handing said bread to Nyu. Nyu reached out and took the starfish bread.

She took a little bite. "Nyu? Nyu, nyu!" she squealed, stuffing her face with the starfish bread. Kouta and Yuka walked over to see Ushio giggling, Wanta licking her feet, Fuko squealing over how cute Nyu was, Nyu stuffing her face with starfish bread, and Mayu and Nana looking confused.

"Hello there you two, I see Wanta really likes you, Ushio." said Yuka. Nana and Mayu looked from Kouta and Yuka, to Ushio, Fuko and Nyu and back again.

"Ushio… So this is the girl Nyu was drawing after all." said Mayu.

"Oh, you two don't know them, do you? This is Nana and this is Mayu, they live with us. You two can come in if you want." said Kouta.

They all sat down at the table, talking and just doing whatever. Fuko kept staring at Nana before finally asking the question that had been on her mind since she got here.

"Hey, Nana, you and Nyu look alike, are you sisters or something?" asked Fuko. Nana's eyes widened. "I'm not related to Lucy!" Nana stated, crossing her arms.

"Lucy?" asked Ushio. "Yeah, it's something Nana calls Nyu a lot, don't worry about it." said Kouta. The name remained on Ushio's mind, but pushed it back to continue talking.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed, seeing as you both have pink hair." said Fuko. "I'm not related to Lucy!" Nana repeated. Fuko raised her arms as a sign that she gave up. "That's a shame, it's fun having a little sister, like me and Ushio." said Fuko. "Fuko's your sister?" asked Yuka. Fuko nodded but Ushio shook her head.

"Anything specific we should do?" asked Yuka. "Let's go to the beach." Mayu suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. The beach was a good idea.

Everyone got ready to go to the beach. Nyu, Fuko and Ushio, however, got a head start.

The three of them ran to the beach, happily. By the time Kouta, Nana, Mayu, and Yuka caught up to them, Ushio, Nyu, and Fuko were already splashing water at each other.

Nyu ran back for a second to take her hat off and replace it with hair ribbons to cover her horns. Yuka already told Ushio Nyu's horns were secret, so she needed to keep them hidden.

Fuko found a starfish about halfway through and was completely absorbed in it until well later on, when a man with silver hair and a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail showed them a puppet that could walk around without it being touched.

Ushio thought it was a little cool, but Nyu was completely fascinated by it, making her little nyu noise in glee. They gave him some money and walked off to continue playing.

Ushio, Nyu, Mayu and Nana made some sandcastles, trying to see who's was bigger. They never finished, because afterwards they all crushed their sandcastles for kicks.

Fuko was still absorbed with the starfish, Kouta and Yuka had a conversation on the shore, not getting themselves wet. It was getting late and they practically had to drag Fuko, who was in a daze, back to Nyu's house.

It was indeed getting late enough that Ushio had to call her daddy to ask if he could pick her up. He said he'd come with Yoshino to get her and Fuko as well.

As it got darker and darker, Ushio got sleepier and sleepier. Eventually, despite her attempts to stay awake, nodded off, Nyu following. Fuko began to gush about how cute they looked asleep.

For good reason too, Nyu and Ushio did look pretty cute according to everyone. As Kouta walked by he heard Nyu sleep talk.

"Nyu… protect… Ushio…" she said sleepily. Fuko began to squeal even more about how cute the scene was. A few minutes later, Tomoya and Yoshino showed up and got Fuko and Ushio.

Tomoya had to give Ushio a piggyback ride to take her back to the van, Fuko followed suit. "OK, Fuko is now shipping off!" she declared, saluting.

Yuka, Mayu, Kouta and Nana waved good-bye as they walked off. If only they knew, the peace they had would not last for much longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ushio Okazaki had a fever.

What else is there to say? She woke up one day and couldn't get up on her own, she felt awful. Tomoya had noticed this, and being the good parent he is, rushed her to the hospital. This fever was high enough that she needed medical care

"Okazaki? I will require bloodwork from your daughter, but I need parental consent first." said the doctor put in charge of Ushio. His name was Dr. Tenma. He was an old-ish man with a massive bald spot in the top of his head, shaggy, gray-ish black hair, circular glasses, and a few wrinkles here and there.

"I understand, will it help see if Ushio has the same sickness as her mother?" asked Tomoya.

"At this point, it's hard to tell, but something you should know, someone was killed a few days ago, she had a… shall we say a condition, contagious, highly contagious. Your daughter is exhibiting the same symptoms as her." said Dr. Temma.

"Is it lethal?" asked Tomoya. "I'm afraid so, but there is a chance it is something else. Okazaki, I'm sure your daughter will be fine." said Dr. Tenma, reassuringly.

"Okazaki?" a familiar, soft voice asked. Tomoya looked up to see a woman with short, purple hair with a white lacy ribbon in it along with big, blue eyes.

"Fujibayashi? Is that really you?" asked Tomoya. "It is you Okazaki! By the way, my name is Ryou Hiiragi now." said Ryou, happy to see her high school friend.

"Hiiragi then. You work at this hospital?" asked Tomoya. "You bet, I was just replenishing Ushio Okazaki's IV medicine. I saw she looked similar to Nagisa, and when I saw the last name Okazaki, I just knew she had to be your's and Nagisa's." said Ryou.

"I see, then you two know each other then. Well then nurse Hiiragi, could you get some blood from miss Okazaki for a bloodwork? Seeing as you and Mr. Okazaki here are friends, I'm sure there's a good amount of trust." said Dr. Tenma.

Ryou nodded and walked off to Ushio's room with the needle. "Shame she's married, huh? I'm too old for any of that. What about you?" asked Dr. Tenma.

"No… I'm not ready to remarry." said Tomoya. Ryou came running back. "Dr. Tenma! It's miss Okazaki! She's-" Ryou's words were cut off by Dr. Tenma scolding her for running and shouting.

"Did something happen? Is she all right?" asked Tomoya, worry filling his heart. If something happened to Ushio, he couldn't bear it.

"That's the thing, Ushio's completely healthy, but when I left the first time she looked awful and felt awful, but when I found her, she was completely healthy!" said Ryou.

"This is odd indeed, do the bloodwork anyway. This is most certainly something to share with the medical community, perhaps we could get published in the journal of medical science if we discover a new antibody that allowed Ushio's speedy recovery, wouldn't that be exciting? Okazaki, was her mother able to do this?" asked Dr. Tenma.

"No, Nagisa was always sick for months on end. Also, I'd appreciate you not talk about what medical discoveries could be made because of my daughter. Or about what could be published about her." said Tomoya.

"Oh, yes, my apologies, you see It's always been a dream of mine to be published, and I'm sure Mrs. Hiiragi would be very happy indeed if our joint findings prove useful." said Dr. Tenma. Ryou blinked and headed back to get blood from Ushio.

"Nyu nyu!" said a voice, worriedly. Tomoya looked over to see a girl with long, pink hair and pink eyes as well as a green hat on her head.

"Nyu! Stop running!" said Yuka, as she attempted to follow behind. "Nyu?" Tomoya thought out loud. Nyu took a good look at Tomoya, then sniffed.

'He smells like Ushio… I like pineapples. Oh yeah! Ushio!' Nyu thought. "Geez, Nyu, I will never know what goes through your head." Yuka sighed.

"Wait a second, Nyu? Isn't that the name of one of Ushio's friends?" Tomoya thought out loud. "Um, Nyu is friends with a girl named Ushio, Ushio Okazaki, do you know her?" asked Yuka.

"Yeah, I'm her dad." said Tomoya. "I see, my name is Yuka, me and my cousin Kota are friends with Nyu, she lives with us." said Yuka.

"Nyu!" cheered Ushio, as she ran over to Nyu, hugging her legs. "Nyu nyu! Nyu!" cheered Nyu.

"Is Nyu all she ever says?" asked Dr. Tenma. "Yes, it was a head injury, but she can say a few words." said Yuka.

"Dr. Tenma! I was able to get miss Okazaki's blood to the lab, we should get the results soon." said Ryou. "Very good, Hiiragi, now, before your break I would like you to update Takahiro's dialysis, please." said Dr. Tenma.

Ryou nodded and walked away. "Ushio, you feeling better?" asked Tomoya. Ushio looked up at her daddy, "Yep, a hundred percent! It's like I was never sick at all!" cheered Ushio.

"Hey, did mommy ever get sick like I did?" asked Ushio. Tomoya's eyes widened. "Y-yeah, she did. Mommy got sick like you a lot, but she wasn't as lucky as you were and she was sick for weeks at a time." said Tomoya.

"I see, maybe mommy made it like this! So I got better super fast!" Ushio suggested. "Yeah, that sounds like her, I'm sure she did. Why don't you and Nyu go play in the children's ward playroom?" asked Tomoya.

Ushio's face lit up at the idea. She took Nyu's hand and skipped off. Yuka frowned. "Okazaki, if you don't mind me asking, is Ushio's mother…" Yuka's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, her mother died in childbirth, it's OK though, it's better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all, right?" Tomoya responded. "Yeah, sorry for asking." said Yuka.

"No problem, but how did you, your cousin and Nyu come to live together?" asked Tomoya. Yuka wasn't sure weather or not to smile or grimace at the memory. It was a fun, and she loved Nyu like a sister, but once they met her, they were wrapped up in all the crazy stuff.

"Kota and I had just begun living together since we were going to the same university, we went to the beach and we saw her. She was all alone, confused, and hurt her head pretty bad, she couldn't tell us her name, so we just called her Nyu for the sound she makes. We eventually took her in and took care of her, we met more people now we have six people in our house, but Nyu was the one who started it all." said Yuka.

Saying that made her realize that she could smile at the memory. Nyu was an important friend, albeit a little odd, and a little violent when she was pushed… OK very violent, but she was dear to everyone at the Kaede house, even Nana.

They decided to keep Ushio overnight to run some more tests on her. Nyu had to be pried away from Ushio at the end of the day. Ushio fell asleep pretty fast.

Ryou was about to head home when she saw Dr. Tenma starring intently at a sheet of paper. Ryou, being the good friend she is, walked over to see what was going on.

"Dr. Tenma?" asked Ryou. "Mrs. Hiiragi. Call the diclonius research institute immediately and ask for Kurama. Say you're calling on behalf Tenma, Sato Tenma. I have a lead on Lucy and number 14." he demanded.

"But why?" does this have something to do with miss Okazaki?" asked Ryou. "Y-yes. Oh, but you have to go home don't you, my apologies, Mrs. Hiiragi. I'll call Kurama myself." said Dr. Tenma.

Ryou stared at him as he walked out. She picked up the piece of paper he was looking at. It was the results of Ushio's bloodwork. For a moment, she couldn't breathe.

She grabbed it and ran to Ushio's room, placing it on her bedside where she knew Okazaki could find it. Ushio's dad needed to know this and fast.

But Nyu came first and in her excitement dashed straight to Ushio's room. Ushio was still asleep. Nyu picked up the piece of paper, she studied it for a while, before her eyes widened in shock. Only one thing ran through her mind.

Ushio is in danger. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nyu, despite her current personality, knew this could kill. The results of Ushio's bloodwork. Ushio's blood wasn't like a normal five-year-old girl's blood.

It had an anti-diclonius compound in it, making her almost immune to the diclonii. There was a note by Dr. Tenma at the bottom.

It said: We must extract this girl's blood and use it against these monsters, the diclonii. We can make a vaccine using it, however, in order to keep the compound from being diluted, we cannot put more blood inside her body. This procedure will kill Ushio Okazaki, but for the greater good.

Nyu, no, Lucy's blood began to boil. Ushio, Ushio was going to be killed by Tenma. Another note lay on the back. This one from Ryou Hiiragi.

'Take Ushio and get the heck out, protect her!' it read. As much as she wanted to kill Dr. Tenma, dismember him like she did Nana, slowly ripping him apart, but not killing him.

She wanted to torture him first, then rip his head off and crush it in her vectors. This bloody fantasy as inturruped by Ushio yawning.

"Hi Nyu, have you seen daddy?" She asked. Nyu blinked. Then gave her a sad smile. "Nope." she said, causing Ushio's eyes to widen.

"Wow! You can talk after all! Nyu can talk! Nyu can talk!" she sang. "Huh? What's wrong Nyu?" she asked.

"Ushio, we need to get out." said Nyu in a stern tone. "Are we going on a trip?" asked Ushio. "Sort of, there's a bad man out to get you, so I'm gonna protect you." she explained.

"Is daddy coming too?" asked Ushio. Nyu thought about this for a while, on the upside, Tomoya could provide help with his job, but he wouldn't believe her if she told him about the compound in Ushio's blood let alone the whole diclonius concept. Nyu shook her head.

"Kouta?" Nyu remained silent.

"Yuka?" Nyu remained silent.

"Nana?" Nyu remained silent.

"Mayu?" Nyu remained silent.

"Fuko?" Nyu remained silent.

"Wanta?" Nyu remained silent.

"It's just gonna be the two of us, OK?" said Nyu. "We'll have to get someone's help, someone else, any ideas?" she asked. Ushio thought about it for a second.

"Miss Fujibayashi! She's my teacher, I'm sure she'll help us." said Ushio. Nyu nodded and took the sheet of paper with the results of Ushio's bloodwork. She snuck Ushio out of the hospital without anyone noticing.

Ushio and Nyu took a stop at the Okazaki's apartment so Ushio could change out of the hospital gown and into her school uniform. As they walked away, trying to find Kyou Fujibayashi.

"Miss Fujibayashi! Nabe!" cheered Ushio as the purple-haired woman and the massive boar came into view. "Is she your kindergarten teacher? She looks like that nurse back at the hospital." asked Nyu. Ushio nodded.

"Hi there, Ushio! Where's your daddy?" asked Kyou. "He's not with us, my friend Nyu and I are going on a trip." Ushio replied, Nyu nodding in agreement.

"I see, are you Nyu?" asked Kyou. "Yeah, I'm Nyu!" she cheered. "Oh yeah, we need your help." she said. Kyou raised an eyebrow. "Ushio, why don't you play with Nabe?" Kyou offered. Ushio's face lit up and she ran to Nabe to play.

"Why do you need help? Isn't Okazaki helping you?" asked Kyou. "If you read this, it should clear things up." said Nyu, handing Kyou the document with the reason they needed to leave town. Her eyes widened, and her grip almost ripped it.

"No one will hurt one of my students and get away with it. Especially if it's Nagisa's daughter. The only link I have to her." Kyou whispered darkly. "I'll call the authorities." said Kyou, but Nyu grabbed her wrist.

"They're on the anti-diclonius side. They'll come after me!" said Nyu. Kyou raised an eyebrow. Nyu, realizing this was the only way, removed her green hat, revealing her horns.

"They real?" asked Kyou. Nyu nodded. "Well I've watched enough movies to know the two of you will require four things, new looks, new location, money, and a weapon. I can dye your hair, I have a summer house in Okinawa you two can use, I can get some plane tickets too, and about ten thousand yen, but for a weapon, you're on your own." she explained.

"Already covered, will Ushio need to have her hair dyed too?" asked Nyu. Kyou thought about it for a while. "I won't dye her hair, I think if you get to Okinawa fast enough, we can avoid anything." said Kyou.

"But you're a different story, I suggest I cut your hair short and pink hair stands out, that's bad, but I have black dye. Black hair won't stand out, as for your horns, I figure that hat will be good enough." she continued. Nyu nodded in agreement.

"OK then, Ushio! We're coming inside now!" called Kyou. Ushio got off of Nabe and ran inside with Kyou and Nyu. Kyou gave Ushio some cookies too keep her occupied while she cut and dyed Nyu's hair.

"Why would the authorities come after you?" asked Kyou as she began to cut Nyu's hair short. "I've done some really horrible things. I used to be teased for my horns as a child, but then I came across my first friend. A little puppy of some sort. I fed it and took care of it, I showed him to another little girl, who told my bullies." Nyu began. Kyou didn't like where this was going, but listened anyway.

"They beat my puppy to death and made me watch, that's when my diclonius instincts kicked in, I killed them all and ran off. I became a murderer. I had made two friends, but in the end, one left and the other I met a few years later. She was an amazing artist, and a good friend, when the authorities came someone took a shot at me. My friend, Aiko, took the bullet for me and she died. They took me to a research facility and I was kept there for three years before escaping, but I was shot in the head and I became Nyu." said Nyu.

"But I won't hurt Ushio. Never, she's my friend, so I won't let anyone take her away like Aiko." said Nyu, as Kyou began to dye her hair black.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I guess you don't wanna get killed or have Ushio be killed by that crazy doctor. You've survived on your own, so I'm sure you can take care of Ushio. Even if you have killed I'm sure you're trustworthy." said Kyou.

"I'm surprised, I thought you wouldn't." said Nyu. "Let me tell you a story." said Kyou.

"When I was in high school, I liked Tomoya, Ushio's father. But Ushio's mother liked him and they began dating. Worst part was my twin sister, Ryou, had a crush on him too, but now she's married. Long story short, Tomoya was the school heartthrob, sometimes I felt angry at the world because I wasn't that girl who was dating Tomoya. Sometimes I wished something would happen, but then I felt horrible afterwards, I was Nagisa's friend after all." said Kyou.

"Nagisa?" Nyu repeated.

"Ushio's mother's name was Nagisa. She looked just like Ushio. When I saw them again a few days before Ushio was born, I didn't wish. I realized they were happy together but..." her voice trailed off.

"Kyou?"

"We had gotten word a while later, Nagisa had died shortly after giving birth to Ushio. I felt like it was my fault, I had wished so much evil on her and now something did happen, Nagisa was dead. Tomoya stopped talking to any of us but his best friend Yohei and another friend of ours, Tomoyo, he also sent Ushio to live with her grandparents for five years before he came around and took care of her. I still feel at fault to this day. And we're all done." said Kyou, clapping.

"Take a look!" she encouraged, Nyu looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was chin-length now and her hair was now pitch black. Her face lit up and she skipped over to Ushio to show off her new look.

"Wow! Nyu, is that really you?" asked Ushio. Nyu nodded. "Awesome!" she cheered. The two of them played around for a while before Kyou drove them to the airport. There wasn't one in Hikarisaka, but there was one in Tokyo which wasn't nearby, it would take a few hours to get there.

"I've contacted a relative who lives down in Okinawa, his name is Yukio, Yukio will make sure you two are taken care of and are under the police's radar. If something happens, I can trust you two to take care of yourselves, right?" asked Kyou. Nyu and Ushio nodded.

Half an hour later, Japan airlines flight 279 was on it's way from Tokyo Haneda airport to Okinawa. But at the same time, an amber alert went out for Ushio Okazaki.

Ushio had gone missing from her hospital bed, she was nowhere in the hospital or anywhere nearby. Tomoya ran to the only other people he could think of, Kouta and Yuka.

He asked them if maybe Ushio had escaped and ran off to play with Nyu. But they told him Nyu had gone missing too. Once they put the pieces together they figured something out, Nyu and Ushio were probably in the same place.

What they didn't know was that Nyu and Ushio were miles in the air on a airplane. It was a red eye flight, and Ushio got tired very fast.

"Nyu, can you sing the dango song? Y'know, as a lullaby?" asked Ushio. "I'm sorry, I don't know a song like that, but I do know another song. It's called 'Lillium' wanna hear?" asked Nyu.

Ushio smiled and shut her eyes tightly. Nyu smiled and began to hum the song. It did lull Ushio to sleep and even Nyu. But a few minutes later, the flight attendant woke them up and told them they were about to leave.

Once they got into the terminal and through all the security, they saw someone with a sign obviously rushed. It read 'Nyu! Ushio! I'm Kyou's cousin, Yukio!' they followed the sign to see a man with purple hair and violet eyes holding the sign.

"Are you Yukio? I mean the one related to Kyou Fujibayashi?" asked Nyu. The man grinned.

"Yep! I'm Yukio Fujibayashi! I'll assume you two are Nyu and Ushio Okazaki?" asked Yukio. They nodded. "I see, welcome to Okinawa! Let's go home, you two look tired, but wanna get some food first?" he asked.

Nyu and Ushio rubbed sleep out of their eyes furiously before nodding. "Ok? Anything you two want?" asked Yukio.

"Anything!" they cheered. "Alright then, let's go!" cheered Yukio as they went to the car.

Meanwhile in Hikarisaka, Tomoya sat alone in the apartment he lived in with Ushio and previously, Nagisa. He took a look at the picture on the shelf of Nagisa. He took the picture off of the shelf and just stared at it.

"Nagisa… Where is she, where's our daughter?" he asked. He sunk to his knees and buried his face in his hands, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm a failiure, aren't I, Nagisa? I can't even stop Ushio from going missing. I was supposed to be a good daddy from then on. But now… does this make me a bad daddy?" he asked.

He set the picture back on it's place and dialed a number on the phone. "Hello, dad? I need advice." he began.

"Oh, Tomoya. Yes I heard all about it, Ushio went missing didn't she?" Tomoya's dad replied.

"I wasn't able to protect her. She was in a hospital for God's sake how did she go missing? I was wondering, does this make me a bad father?"

"…No Tomoya. Listen to yourself, you care and worry this much about Ushio. You're a good father, that's because you love her. Even though she's missing, that doesn't automatically make you a bad father. It's because you care this much about her going missing that makes you a good father, Tomoya."

"Thanks dad… let me know if you head anything about where Ushio might be."

"You'll be the first to know. Good-bye Tomoya."

"Bye dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Ushio and Nyu were on a mission. An important mission that, if failed, could end the world. To find the remote control and the Oreos, lollipops, ice cream, and other snacks so they could watch a my little pony friendship is magic marathon. Yukio may have child-proofed the summer house, but he didn't know Nyu wasn't a little kid, she just acted like one, so he didn't Nyu-proof the house.

Once they found the remote control and all the snacks, they turned on the TV and began to watch. It was the first episode, and seeing as they spent so much time running around trying to find the snacks and remote, Twilight Sparkle had already met Pinkie Pie.

Over time, they had figured out that Kyou used the wrong dye and it washed right out of Nyu's hair, so Yukio called her Pinkie Pie. They were so distracted by the ponies they didn't hear Yukio walk into the house, talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, they're here... How much was it again? Five hundred thousand dollars? Sorry, I don't know the exchange rate... Oh! That much! Man, I could travel everywhere! Oh yeah, give you them first?... Don't get the big one mad? Why would I regret it?" He asked. this continued before the conversation ended and he noticed the pile of snacks and the two girls' eyes glued to the TV.

"Girls! What are you two doing with all these snacks!? How do you expect to clean all this up?!" he asked. They didn't even acknowledge his presence. He stared at them for a good few minutes, his eyes flickered to the television screen.

'Really? Ponies? Well I can understand Ushio but why Nyu? Oh well, they'll be out of my hair soon enough.' Yukio thought.

He waved his hand in front of their eyes in an attempt to get them to listen to him, but they still ignored him. He gave up after a while and left to his office to do some paperwork, as much as he despised doing it.

He fell asleep at around four A.M while Ushio and Nyu were still watching my little pony. Ushio left to get some juice-boxes to see paperwork littering the floor of Yukio's office, as the door was wide open.

She ignored them, but would things have gone differently if she didn't?

"Ushio! Hurry! The grand galloping gala is beginning!" said Nyu. Ushio grabbed the box of juice and ran back to the living room with the juice just as the song began to play. Nyu and Ushio sang along at the top of their lungs, waking Yukio up from being asleep for twenty minutes

"Girls! It's four thirty! Go to bed!" Yukio ordered.

"Nuh-uh, it's only four twenty one!" Ushio protested.

"Even worse! Go to bed, girls!" he yelled.

"But my little pony's not done yet!" Nyu whined.

"We have it on netflix now GO. TO. BED"

"But-"

"**GO. TO. BED!**" Yukio snapped, making the two of them run back to bed. Yukio pinched his forehead and sighed. He decided while he was up he may as well check his e-mails.

* * *

New mail from: Kyou Fujibayashi (Kyouisaboss )

Subject: Ushio and Nyu

Hey Yukio! Just wanted to hear how Ushio and Nyu are doing, their families are worried.

Kyou

* * *

Yukio stared at the message from Kyou for a while. He wondered if his decision would make Kyou mad, maybe if he gave her some of the money she'd feel better.

This world is cruel and to get by you need money, and lots of it but don't go to extremes to get it, those were the words Yukio lived by. He wondered if it was an extreme that he was going to.

With a heavy heart, he typed his reply to Kyou. He mentally apologized to them.

* * *

Kyou felt slightly at fault for what was going on in the small town of Hikarizaka. The whole town was in an uproar over Ushio's disappearance, parents began coming an hour early to get their children, especially kindergarteners' parents, because Ushio was a kindergartener.

The town was plastered in missing child posters reading: **MISSING USHIO OKAZAKI AGE FIVE YEARS IF FOUND CONTACT AUTHORITIES**.

Did she make the right decision, sending them to Okinawa? She would ask herself this many times, but one look at the bloodwork Ushio had done and her question was answered. Yes, she made the right decision sending them to Okinawa to live with Yukio. They were safe there.

Her phone vibrated, letting her know that she had a new message. She took the phone off of it's place on her bedside table. It was an e-mail from Yukio.

'I see he changed his e-mail address, so he thinks he's funny, huh?' Kyou thought angrily.

* * *

New mail from: Yukio Fujibayashi (Yukioismorebossthanyou )

Subject: RE: Ushio and Nyu

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY...**

* * *

The constant "I'm sorry" went on for a while with no end. Kyou stared at the message that sent chills down her spine for a good half an hour. She began to shiver as a wave of fear washed over her.

"Yukio's hiding something... But what?" She asked. No one answered, seeing as she was the only person in the house.

She called Ryou, she was too scared to sleep alone that night. Ryou came, but Kyou was up all night anyway thinking about what Yukio meant, if Nyu and Ushio were really safe in Okinawa and if she made the right decision.

This time, no matter how long she stared at it, Ushio's bloodwork couldn't put her mind at ease. Ryou saw the paper in her twin sister's hands and gave her an understanding look.

"I see Nyu and Ushio went to you... What did you do?" asked Ryou.

"I gave them some money and sent them to live with Yukio in Okinawa." said Kyou. Ryou sat down next to her sister.

"Did you tell Okazaki?"

"Knowing him, he'd probably be in Okinawa by now, but would he believe that there was such thing as a diclonius?"

"I see... Sister she'll be OK." said Ryou. Kyou nodded, she felt a bit weird seeing as she always acted like the older sister, but now she was like the younger sister. All she could do was believe her sister's words.


	7. Ending 1

The traitor.

Yukio, he betrayed Ushio. He betrayed Nyu, her betrayed Kyou. He sold them out, he told the diclonius research orginization where Ushio and Nyu were.

He was eager to get his hands on the money offered by them as a reward, so he didn't see the heartbreaking scene. Nyu and Ushio were crying their eyes out, both were scared, neither wanted to be separated.

"Lemme go! Nyu! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with Nyu! Please! Lemme go!" Ushio begged through her tears as the authorities picked her up and tried to separate the two.

"Ushio! Ushio!" Nyu cried. The two tried to reach each other's hands, but they couldn't. Unbeknownst to them, the entire thing was on live television.

Tomoya saw his terrified daughter being held against her will. Kyou saw her student being betrayed by Yukio. Kouta, Yuka, Nana, and Mayu saw their friend being taken back to the awful place known as the diclonius research facility. But they all saw something horrible.

Tenma got into the truck they threw Ushio in. She was crying, and she never cried unless she was in the bathroom or with her daddy, but this was an exception. It drove off without them.

"USHIOOOOOOOOO!" Nyu screamed. Someone hit her head a few times with a metal cane to keep her quiet. A horrible mistake. Nyu's personality switched to Lucy.

"Tenma, you bastard... I will find you... And I will KILL YOU!" screamed Lucy as her vectors came loose and she dismembered the people holding her down. Yukio tried to run, but he soon became a victim of the bloodbath as well.

Lucy didn't know how to drive, but in that moment she didn't care. She slammed the gas and was off like a bullet. Meanwhile, Tenma had placed a call for the nearby hospital to prepare the procedure that would take Ushio's blood away.

Ushio was terrified, she had no idea what was going on. She was in a truck with scary people she didn't know, she was far away from anyone she trusted.

She wanted to go home, she wanted to play with Fuko and everyone again, she wanted to pray for her mommy, she wanted to see the picture of her mommy, she wanted to go the school, she wanted to hug her daddy, she wanted to play with Nabe, she wanted to see Sanae and Aki.

These things were normal for a little girl to wish for, and they weren't much, they were everyday things. But she was deprived of all of these things by Tenma.

Back in Hikarisaka, Kyou had seen Yukio's death, and she ran to Tomoya. It was time to set things straight. She brought Ushio's bloodwork papers with her.

"Tomoya! Did you see what's on tv?" asked Kyou. "Yeah I did, but how the hell did Ushio get to Okinawa from here? It doesn't make sense." said Tomoya.

"You should take a look at this." said Kyou as she handed the paper to Tomoya. His eyes went wide at the words on the paper written by Tenma.

"They came to me asking for help getting away from them. I contacted a relative and he said he'd take care of them, so I sent them to Okinawa. Only until it all blew over and someone found out what Tenma wanted and charged him with malpractice and murder. But as you can see he sold them out for money, but I had no idea this would happen and-" Kyou's words were cut off.

"I'll listen to you later, but we need to find Ushio first." said Tomoya.

"She's in Okinawa! We won't make it in time! All we can do is hope that she'll be safe." said Kyou. Tomoya reluctantly stopped the struggle and Kyou left.

Tomoya walked over to the picture of Nagisa. He began to cry. "Please Nagisa… Don't let Ushio end up like you… please don't."

Meanwhile the IV needle was doing it's work, it was draining Ushio's precious blood. She cried out in fear. Lucy had already heard and ran like a bullet, killing anyone in her path.

Once she found Ushio, she tore the IV out of Ushio's arm and picked her up, she was weak from blood loss. As Lucy ran, carrying Ushio with her, Ushio saw the floor and walls were stained with blood and littered with body parts, but Ushio was too weak to notice.

After a while of running, Lucy ran to the beach. The turquoise water shimmering in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day… How unfitting.

Ushio's vision blurred. "N-Nyu?" Ushio asked shakily. "What is it Ushio?" asked Lucy.

"I'm really tired... It's dark… Are we on our way home? Are we on the plane?" she asked. Lucy put her hand on Ushio's neck, her pulse was dangerously slow.

"Y-Yeah… Everyone… Everyone is waiting for us. Stay awake, you don't wanna sleep through it do you?"

"No…" It got slower.

"Nyu? Thank you…" and slower.

"…For being my friend, my best friend…" She murmured. Lucy's tears began to fall as it got slower.

"Yeah… You really are my best friend." said Lucy. Ushio smiled, and closed her eyes.

Her heart came to a stop.

"Ushio…? N-n-n-no…"

"…NOOOOOOOOO! USHIO! USHIO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE AIKO DID, PLEASE!" Lucy sobbed.

"I see the girl has expired. Blood loss by the looks of it." Lucy's head snapped behind her to see Tenma with an empty plastic bag and another IV needle.

"There's no need to try to protect her now is there? So if you'll just let me extract the rest of the blood from miss Okazaki-" Tenma was cut off… Literally.

His blood sprayed everywhere, Lucy had cut him in half like she did Kanae so many years ago. She set Ushio neatly down near the water.

Lucy stood up and faced the army of men with firearms. There wasn't any shortage, seeing as Okinawa had a military base. Once someone let out the command, they all fired.

Lucy blocked them all with her vectors. Anyone unlucky enough to be within two meters of her was killed. She dyed the white sand and turquoise water red with the blood of all these men.

But there was someone behind her, someone she didn't notice. He had a sniper rifle with custom bullets inside. He aimed for the back of Lucy's neck, it was to cut off the spinal cord to the brain and thus, killing her.

Once the pain came a final thought struck Lucy. 'I wanted to save a life, for once, instead of ending one. Just once.'

She was dead before she hit the ground. It was over, it was finally all over.

The report went out that Ushio Okazaki was found dead along with Lucy. Tenma was blamed for her death, but Kyou and Ryou blamed themselves.

Kouta, Yuka, Nana and Mayu took the greatest hit over Lucy's death. They had lost the one who started it all. The one who loved doing everything, Nyu.

Tomoya went back to the casinos and drinking, he also ran back to cigarettes. Akio and Sanae closed the bakery, they did it every year before on the anniversary of Nagisa's death, now they would also close it on the anniversary of Ushio's death.

Fuko didn't come out of her room for days, she lost her friend and her 'sister'. During that time, her memories of being a ghost came flooding back, Nagisa being her friend. She cried the whole time.

It was sunny in Okinawa, but it rained for days when Ushio and Nyu died. Like the town itself was weeping over their deaths.

Ten years later.

A lot can change over ten years. Ten years of smoking and alcohol abuse caught up to Tomoya with some bad effects to his lungs and liver.

Ten years of life can suck them away for Tomoya's grandmother and father, who died within those ten years, but Akio and Sanae were still hanging on.

Ten years of hiding from her mother and step-father gave Mayu the courage to tell her story and land them in jail. Ten years of human rights activism led Nana to be officially recognized as a human being.

Ten years allowed Fuko to come out of her shell, get married to the only normal person (who's really just as eccentric as her) she knew, and have a child, who she named Ushio in honor of her 'sister'.

Ten years let Kouta have a daughter of his own, he named her Nyu. He swears she could be the first Nyu because they act exactly the same.

They still met up sometimes, happier then the horrible days following the deaths of Nyu and Ushio. But now they're friends as Fuko's child and Kouta's child.

Ushio and Nyu will always be friends, no matter what.

If you want this to be the end, it is, but if you don't, I'll write a happy ending. 


	8. Ending 2

This is a world that has ended.

*This is the happy ending, but it is probably THE worst ending in all creation, sorry :(* Nothing is born, nothing dies. A girl of ten walked with a doll in her hands, a doll made of junk. She could not walk anymore. She had no strength left and she collapsed in the snow.

The doll began to tug on her arm, but memories were flooding back to the girl.

"No…e…av…ke…mo..."

She knew the soul that controlled the doll. She was her friend.

"No…we…ave…t…kee…mov…"

Her name, her friend's name, the names of those who were once around her, they all came flooding the girl's memory.

"No, we…ave…o…kee...movi…"

And she remembered her fate… Dying with her best friend by her side.

"No, we have to keep moving!"

"I can't… I can't keep moving." the girl replied. She now remembered why she had gathered the lights. "I can hear you… probably because my life is slipping away."

"I know a lot of things now, things about you, things about me, would you like to hear them?" she asked. The doll nodded. The girl smiled and continued.

"You and me… We were from another world. You and I, we were friends right up until the end. But I can't leave. I'm not just a part of this world, I'm the world itself. All of the real world's people's hopes and dreams are reflected here as lights, just as my hopes and dreams are projected onto their world as lights." said the girl.

"Then I'll stay!" the doll insisted. "No, we'll leave. Those lights, if you gather them all up, something miraculous will happen." said the girl as sunlight broke through the clouds.

A tsunami of light and snow came blowing at extreme speeds, nocking the doll back. But the girl was trapped under the snow as her hair flew around.

"Until we meet again, Nyu." The doll slowly came apart, and once the girl's own body turned to lights, the doll was obliterated.

Tomoya had felt like he saw the whole ordeal, but he was at home, he just helped his wife give birth to their baby. But his worst fears were coming true, Nagisa won't make it.

"Tomoya? Why are you crying? Are you so happy that you're crying? I'm fine, and Ushio's fine too." said Nagisa. Tomoya's eyes widened but then he smiled.

"She'll be strong, she'll have a strong body and a strong heart. I know it." said Tomoya, Nagisa looked at him confused for a second, then smiled.

Five years later.

Ushio went out with her mommy. She put on her rain stuff all by herself when she saw a girl getting soaked. She ran over and held her umbrella over her head.

It was the beginning of a story that already began.

She never got sick seeing as she never met Yurie. Her mommy became friends with Yuka and so Ushio and Nyu always played.

The vaccine was developed without the use of Ushio's blood. Dr. Tenma had a malpractice lawsuit against him and he was thrown in jail for it.

The treatment of diclonii was found out and the psychological trauma was considered the reason for their murderous tendencies, this was considered inhumane and all the diclonii that lost their minds were given extreme therapy to help them.

Nana and Nyu were exceptions, seeing as Nana was good from the start and Nyu's alternate personality went right over their heads. Diclonii weren't killed once born, they didn't suffer the trauma as the ones before them.

Ushio and Nyu remained friends. No matter what, they were best friends.


	9. Ending 3

The traitor.

Yukio, he betrayed Ushio. He betrayed Nyu, her betrayed Kyou. He sold them out, he told the diclonius research orginization where Ushio and Nyu were.

He was eager to get his hands on the money offered by them as a reward, so he didn't see the heartbreaking scene. Nyu and Ushio were crying their eyes out, both were scared, neither wanted to be separated.

"Lemme go! Nyu! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with Nyu! Please! Lemme go!" Ushio begged through her tears as the authorities picked her up and tried to separate the two.

"Ushio! Ushio!" Nyu cried. The two tried to reach each other's hands, but they couldn't. Unbeknownst to them, the entire thing was on live television.

Tomoya saw his terrified daughter being held against her will. Kyou saw her student being betrayed by Yukio. Kouta, Yuka, Nana, and Mayu saw their friend being taken back to the awful place known as the diclonius research facility. But they all saw something horrible.

Tenma got into the truck they threw Ushio in. She was crying, and she never cried unless she was in the bathroom or with her daddy, but this was an exception. It drove off without them.

"USHIOOOOOOOOO!" Nyu screamed. Someone hit her head a few times with a metal cane to keep her quiet. A horrible mistake. Nyu's personality switched to Lucy.

"Tenma, you bastard... I will find you... And I will KILL YOU!" screamed Lucy as her vectors came loose and she dismembered the people holding her down. Yukio ran off before Lucy could kill him.

Lucy didn't know how to drive, but in that moment she didn't care. She slammed the gas and was off like a bullet. Meanwhile, Tenma had placed a call for the nearby hospital to prepare the procedure that would take Ushio's blood away.

Ushio was terrified, she had no idea what was going on. She was in a truck with scary people she didn't know, she was far away from anyone she trusted.

She wanted to go home, she wanted to play with Fuko and everyone again, she wanted to pray for her mommy, she wanted to see the picture of her mommy, she wanted to go the school, she wanted to hug her daddy, she wanted to play with Nabe, she wanted to see Sanae and Aki.

These things were normal for a little girl to wish for, and they weren't much, they were everyday things. But she was deprived of all of these things by Tenma.

Back in Hikarisaka, Kyou had seen Yukio's death, and she ran to Tomoya. It was time to set things straight. She brought Ushio's bloodwork papers with her.

"Tomoya! Did you see what's on tv?" asked Kyou. "Yeah I did, but how the hell did Ushio get to Okinawa from here? It doesn't make sense." said Tomoya.

"You should take a look at this." said Kyou as she handed the paper to Tomoya. His eyes went wide at the words on the paper written by Tenma.

"They came to me asking for help getting away from them. I contacted a relative and he said he'd take care of them, so I sent them to Okinawa. Only until it all blew over and someone found out what Tenma wanted and charged him with malpractice and murder. But as you can see he sold them out for money, but I had no idea this would happen and-" Kyou's words were cut off.

"I'll listen to you later, but we need to find Ushio first." said Tomoya.

"She's in Okinawa! We won't make it in time! All we can do is hope that she'll be safe." said Kyou. Tomoya reluctantly stopped the struggle and Kyou left.

Tomoya walked over to the picture of Nagisa. He began to cry. "Please Nagisa… Don't let Ushio end up like you… please don't."

Meanwhile the IV needle was doing it's work, it was draining Ushio's precious blood. She cried out in fear. Lucy had already heard and ran like a bullet, killing anyone in her path.

Once she found Ushio, she tore the IV out of Ushio's arm and picked her up, she was weak from blood loss. As Lucy ran, carrying Ushio with her, Ushio saw the floor and walls were stained with blood and littered with body parts, but Ushio was too weak to notice.

After a while of running, Lucy ran to the beach. The turquoise water shimmering in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day… How unfitting.

"Ushio!" yelled a familiar voice. Yukio was running with something in his hands. Lucy sent a vector into his brain.

"One move and you're dead, what do you want?" asked Lucy, being uncharacteristically merciful.

"I want to make thing right. I got Ushio's medical records, her blood type is the same as mine, I'll give her my blood." said Yukio. Lucy removed her vector.

"You know if you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you." said Lucy. Yukio nodded and put one needle in his arm and put the other one in Ushio's arm. Yukio pressed a button on the machine between the two needles.

Yukio's own blood went to Ushio and she steadily got stronger, but Yukio was getting weaker. Finally, Ushio got enough blood to go on, Yukio turned the machine off and pulled the needles out. Lucy smiled, knowing she was alive.

"You fool! You've contaminated the specimen! You realize I need to kill you, right Fujibayashi?" asked Tenma. He had a loaded pistol in his hand pointed at Yukio. Lucy covered Ushio's eyes so she didn't have to see her tear Tenma in half.

He may have been a smart person, but he wasn't very bright, he should have known not to stand within 2 meters of Lucy. "Get Ushio out of here, Yukio." Lucy ordered. Yukio nodded and grabbed Ushio's hand.

"No! I wanna stay with Nyu!" Ushio protested. Lucy took off her green hat with the two pom-poms ons the ends and put it on Ushio's head and nodded to Yukio. Yukio slung Ushio over his shoulder and ran towards the armed forces, he explained the whole thing to them, and to his surprise, they believed him.

Once they saw Tenma's dead body and Lucy, they remembered their orders to kill her on site. Once Lucy stood up, the soldiers pulled the triggers on their guns. Ushio watched in horror as so many bullets tore through Lucy's body, her horns went flying.

One final thought ran through Lucy's head. 'I wanted to save a life instead of ending one, and I finally saved two people.' Just that thought allowed her to smile even before dying

Ushio could barely make a sound, only a few squeaks came out of her mouth, she was only five and she didn't understand the concept of death at that age. But even so, tears ran down her face at the scene.

"NYUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed. Yukio could do nothing to comfort the sobbing little girl. He felt only guilt, he felt as though he was still a traitor. It was all his fault Nyu was dead, he regretted thinking she was just some annoying load, he regretted believing that she wasn't human. Now it was his fault that she was dead, he was the one who killed Ushio's best friend.

Ten years later Ushio still had nightmares about that day, that day when Nyu died.

She was in Hikarisaka private high school, she had many friends, she had good grades, but Nyu's death ten years ago still haunted her. She still wore the hat that Nyu gave her before dying, she still had a picture of her, Nyu, and Fuko at the beach.

Now she babysat Nyu, Kouta and Yuka's daughter. She was always happy too, and Nyu considered her a friend.

Nyu and Ushio will always be friends, huh?


End file.
